


Christmas Is Loving

by DongBangGot7



Series: Music Ficlets [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DongBangGot7/pseuds/DongBangGot7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JB feels a little guilty for always leaving JinYoung behind on Christmas [based on GOT7 HK interview]<br/>Song: TVXQ - Christmas is Loving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Is Loving

Two males bundled up in face masks, hoodies and scarfs run though the busy streets of Hong Kong. One dragging the other by his hand.

“YAH, Im JaeBum, slow down! Where are you taking me anyways?”

JaeBum ignores the question, but slows down at the request. “You’ll see it when we get there, JinYoungie.”

JaeBum interlaces his fingers with JinYoung and walks down the snowy streets. People too busy trying to close up shop and get home to pay attention to the two strangers walking hand-in-hand.

Another couple of minutes, JaeBum sees JinYoung shiver; pulling the younger man to the side, JaeBum wraps his own scarf around JinYoung in addition to the others own.

JaeBum looks at his boyfriend. all bundled up from head to toe like a little 5yr-old who’s going outside for his first snow play day. JinYoung looks adorable.

“You look so cute.” JaeBum giggles.

JinYoung blushes, “Shut up,” and punches JaeBum in the arm. “Let’s just go.” JinYoung starts to walk away from his laughing boyfriend.

JaeBum quickly catches up with JinYoung and grabs his hand once again, leading the way.

The couple stops in the Pedestrian Square in Central Hong Kong staring up at the massive decorated Christmas tree in the center. 

JinYoung looks up in wonderment at the tree, before turning to JaeBum, eyes twinkling.

“I’m sorry. This has been long overdue.” JaeBum says before JinYoung could say anything.

JaeBum thinks of the times where he left JinYoung alone on Christmas to hangout with his own friends in the past. When JinYoung mentioned it in the interview, he couldn’t help but feel guilty.

JinYoung reaches up to affectionately brush snowflakes from JaeBum’s hair. JinYoung slowly brings his hands down caressing the elder male’s face, and finally wrapping them around JaeBum’s neck. JinYoung brings his body towards JaeBum’s pressing it firmly against the other. He tilts his head into the other’s neck, whispering two words, “Thank you.”

JaeBum brings his hands around the others waist, cradling his lover, breathing in his scent -a mix of vanilla soap, cologne he bought with Jackson, and something distinctly JinYoung.

“You're welcome.”


End file.
